Run to you
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: E ele ficou naquela noite. E em todas as noites depois daquela.


**Run to you**

~~*DanielaMPotter*~~

**She says her love for me could never die**

(Ela diz que o seu amor por mim nunca poderá morrer)

**But that'd change**

(Mas isso mudaria)

**If she ever found out about you and I**

(Se ela alguma vez descobrisse sobre tu e eu)

Talvez eu a ame. Não de uma forma apaixonante e intensa… mas acredito que a amo. Porque de certa forme eu adoro estar ao seu lado, sentir o seu aroma doce a canela, beijar os lábios finos, olhar nos olhos verdes esmeralda e beijá-la docemente como se a quisesse proteger de qualquer mal do mundo.

E por momentos, quando eu acordo ao seu lado e vejo o corpo nu deitado na cama, os cabelos cor de fogo inundando a cabeceira eu quase acredito que ela é outra pessoa. Mas então ela vira-se para mim e sorri-me, abrindo os seus olhos e eu vejo que ela é apenas Lily. A minha pequena Lily. E que por mais que eu procure nunca encontrarei nela aqueles olhos azuis de mar que me fazem enlouquecer, que ameaçam a pouca sanidade que me resta.

Porque Lily é fantástica, poderá mesmo dizer-se perfeita, mas o seu único defeito, o único que até agora não consigo suportar é o facto de Lily não ser ela.

**Oh, but her love is cold**

(Oh, mas o amor dela é frio)

**It wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know**

(Isto não vai magoá-la se ela não souber)

**'Cause when it gets too much**

(Porque quando isto se torna demais)

**I need to feel your touch**

(Eu preciso de sentir o teu toque)

Porque o amor de Lily é doce e quente. Mas para mim ele é frio. Apenas gelo a embater contra a barreira do meu coração. E ela diz-me sempre o que eu quero ouvir, e ela sorri-me da forma mais doce que alguém pode imaginar. E o toque dela sobre a minha pele é macio e sensível, assim como cada beijo é lento e romântico. E de tudo o que mais me magoa em estar com ela, é que eu sei que nada disto lhe é justo. Que ela não merece isto, nem qualquer outro tipo de sofrimento. E que se ela soubesse do que me vai no coração, deste calor que me enche o peito, e que não arde por ela, ela sofreria. E dói. Dói saber que ponho todos os dias ao lixo o nosso amor, mesmo que em segredo. Que renuncio aos sacrifícios que ela fez por mim, á luta que ela levou para eu ser aceite na sua família. E hoje, que nós podemos ter uma vida perfeita, eu simplesmente ignoro essa utopia em que ela quer viver. Porque Lily é perfeita mas Lily nunca será ela.

**I'm gonna run to you**

(Eu vou correr para ti)

**I'm gonna run to you**

(Eu vou correr para ti)

**Cause when the feelings right**

(Porque quando os sentimentos são certos)

**I'm gonna run all night**

(Eu vou correr a noite toda)

**I'm gonna run to you**

(Eu vou correr para ti)

Apareci na rua dela, já noite escura. O céu tempestuoso dava alertas de tempestade e parei na esquina junto á sua casa. Escondi-me por detrás da vedação ao ver o Potter sair com um sorriso bobo que sempre me irritou, seguido no mesmo instante por ela que lhe depositou um leve beijo nos lábios, com o rosto angelical que me cativava.

Ela amava-o. Talvez da mesma forma que eu amava Lily. E tudo isto era uma completa traição. Eu apenas traía Lily. Ela traía muito mais. Traía mais do que a prima, traía o irmão dela também. E juntos nós traíamos mais do que os Potter, nós traíamo-nos a nós mesmos. Mas era demasiado inevitável. Começou a chover intensamente quando ela fechou a porta e subi as pequenas escadas batendo-lhe á porta.

Os meus cabelos pingavam e toda a minha roupa escorria água. Ela abriu a porta olhando-me num misto de sentimentos confusos. Surpresa, que ela sempre tinha quando me via á porta de sua casa, não importando quantas vezes já o tivesse feito, medo da descoberta, tristeza pela traição e agora pena, pena por me ver assim, molhado e dizimado por ela.

Puxou-me para dentro de casa onde estava quente e seco. Quis dar-lhe um beijo mas ela nem notou limitando-se a guiar-me para o sofá onde com a varinha me secou e trazendo da cozinha um café bem quente.

Agora que me sentia quente, aproximei-me dela colocando o café dela na mesa. Ela olhou-me apreensiva e temerosa, quando eu encostei os meus lábios aos dela. Ela rapidamente retribuiu aquele beijo. Um beijo livre de qualquer doçura ou lentidão. Era um beijo de desejo, um beijo de saudade e de quem não aguentava o sentimento dentro do peito.

**She's got a heart of gold, she'd never let me down**

(Ela tem um coração de ouro, ela nunca me decepcionaria)

**But you're the one that always turns me on**

(Mas tu és a única que sempre me entusiasma)

**You keep me coming around**

(Tu fazes-me sempre voltar)

E enquanto os beijos ferozes prosseguem e as roupas são tiradas com violência para o chão da sala, tudo aquilo em que não consigo pensar é em Lily. Lily que deverá estar neste preciso momento deitada no sofá, com uma caneca de chocolate quente, vendo algum filme na TV muggle que ela insistira em comprar. Esperando pacientemente por mim, que estou supostamente a trabalhar até mais tarde no Ministério.

No entanto eu estou ali, deitado no sofá sobre o corpo parcialmente nu da mulher que eu mais queria neste mundo, beijando-a com sofreguidão, fazendo as suas roupas desaparecerem de uma forma estonteante.

E quando eu me uno a ela, naquela complexidade de emoções que sentimos, é fantástico, porque não há mais nada para além de nós. Não há culpa, nem traição, nem dois pares de olhos verdes que arderiam de raiva se soubessem. Apenas nós e o que sentimos. E ouvi-la debaixo de mim, sussurrando o meu nome, como que pedindo salvação tem o seu toque de ironia. Porque eu sempre fui a sua perdição. E ela sempre se queimará ao meu lado, porque nós somos o inferno um do outro, o conjunto de chamas, pecado e perdição que sabe demasiado bem para ter aquele nome.

E é louco vê-la unir mais os nossos corpos, agarrando-me os cabelos louros enquanto a beijo, inspirando aquele cheiro doce dela, a morangos, e pedindo-lhe que abra os olhos, que me deixe contemplar a beleza do azul do seu olhar, que me faz ter a certeza que é ela, e não mais ninguém. E quando a sinto amolecer debaixo de mim, e ela me faz atingir o ápice, pego-a suavemente ao colo levando-a para cama.

**I know her love is true**

(Eu sei que o amor dela é verdadeiro)

**But it's so damn easy making love to you**

(Mas é tão malditamente fácil fazer amor contigo)

**I got my mind made up**

(Eu tenho a minha mente decidida)

**I need to feel your touch **

(Eu preciso de sentir o teu toque)

E se todo aquele desejo é esfusiante, poucos são os momentos mais belos que aquele. Em que nos deitamos de frente um para o outro e eu a cubro com o lençol vermelho (uma vez Gryffindor, para sempre Gryffindor!) e ela me olha assim, daquele jeito que só ela pode. E ali sim há doçura. E há amor. Um amor que ela nunca terá com o Potter e que eu nunca terei com Lily. Porque por mais que nós nos amemos, amor não basta, muito menos aquele amor fraco e fraternal, que nunca nos agarrará, que nunca será forte o suficiente.

Mas o amor que sinto por ela, quando acaricio os cabelos ruivos, e olhos os seus olhos azuis, como se me quisesse perder neles, ultrapassa qualquer limite que a alma humana possa aguentar.

Porque eu e ela temos tudo. Amor, mais forte que o mundo, Paixão, mais quente que o fogo, Desejo, mais Insaciável que a sede, e Carinho, mais doce que mel.

Nós sempre éramos de formas diferentes, e sempre nos dividíamos perante toda aquela complementaridade de sentimentos que nutríamos.

E ali, deitados de frente um para o outro, nós sabíamos que teria de ser assim. Que nada nem ninguém nos conseguiria separar, que eu seria sempre dela e ela seria sempre minha. E eles, aqueles que hoje descansavam calmamente, felizes na certeza do nosso amor por eles, acabariam sempre por sofrer. Porque não havia forma de colocar um fim a isto, não havia possibilidade de acabar connosco. E naquela noite, eu e ela decidimos, apenas olhando um para o outro, que não havia volta nem mais nenhuma despedida.

**I'm gonna run to you**

(Eu estou a correr para ti)

**I'm gonna run to you**

(Eu estou a correr para ti)

**Cause when the feelings right**

(Porque quando os sentimentos estão certos)

**I'm gonna stay all night**

(Eu vou ficar toda a noite)

**I'm gonna run to you**

(Eu vou correr para ti)

Lily odiou-nos para sempre. O Potter odiou-nos para a eternidade.

Mas eu fiquei toda a noite. E todas as noites depois daquela.


End file.
